My Promise To Hurt You
by LolaLaural
Summary: Cassidy Clover is one of the best female Mercs for hire who has found herself, not only as part of the Arkham Knights militia, but also his right hand woman, friend and closest confidant but things are starting to change. Will their true feelings make the Knights end game far more dangerous than he first imagined? Will his taste for vengeance cost him more than he ever imagined?
1. Clover

_Standing on my own_  
 _Remembering the one I left at home_  
 _Forget about the life I used to know_  
 _Forget about the one I left at home..._

* * *

Finally, we arrived in Gotham. The Knight had told me so much about this place, about his time on the streets, stealing just so he could survive for another day. He'd also told me about the man who had saved him from those streets and then betrayed him. I promised that I would help him then and we'd been on this path for almost a year now, he'd made me his right hand and together, we would take Batman down with the help of someone the Knight called Scarecrow. I didn't know who he was, The Knight had never let me stay in the room when he came to discuss the Cloudburst, something about Scarecrow even made Jason shudder, so not meeting him was fine by me, as long as I was clued in on the plans later.

"Clover, are we ready?" asked one of the lieutenants.

"Yes, we will be exiting the vehicle at the next turn. From there we infiltrate ACE Chemicals and take down anyone in our way." I grabbed my gun, my team following suit. "Once the area is secure, the Knight will implement the next phase, I'm given to understand Scarecrow is already inside with a team of us on the ground making sure everything keeps running smoothly. They're also Scarecrows first line of defence should the Bat make an appearance. Which he will." I went to the small window to see how far from our drop point we were. Almost there. "Get ready men." I yelled as we took the turn. The vehicle came to a sudden stop, my men were out in seconds, storming ACE Chemicals. I headed out as soon as they gathered up as many workers as they could find.

"Where do we take the hostages, Clover?" the same lieutenant

"I don't care, be creative, but please try and not kill them all." was all I answered. Their task was to be distractions for the Bat, although they didn't know this. My job now was to find Jason and update him.

* * *

"The men have all the workers secured." I said as I walked into the control room.

"Good, Batman will have made it a priority to get here as soon as he discovered that there were hostages." He sat at the desk in the room, boots resting lazily on the pine desk top. He didn't have his mask on, his black hair slightly mussed and the J brand on his cheek looked menacing, he hadn't told me how he'd come to have to it. He looked glorious in the warm, dull glow of the lights. I longed to reach out and stroke his face.

"The men are unaware of their true reasons for taking those workers." I pushed all thoughts of Jason out of my mind that weren't professional.

"Good." was all the reply I got. I removed my own mask and placed it down on the desk next to his, I then went and sat on the couch in the corner of the room.

"So what do I do once the Bat makes himself known?" I asked, dropping my feet down onto the couch.

"You leave with the rest of the men. You're a good fighter, Clover." He added at the incredulous look I gave him, "But you're no match for him. I won't have you placed in the GCPD cells." He almost growled it as he spoke.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Jason." I folded my arms like a petulant child.

"Don't be a child, Cass." He remarked, giving me a sideways glance.

It hurt a little for him to think I couldn't take on the Bat, whether I agreed or not. He was my closest friend, it mattered to me what he thought, plus I'd been in those training sessions he'd given the men about how Batman fought, how he hunted. I knew just as much as the others did, I still didn't understand why I was seemingly more important, just then the Knight got word that Batman was here.

"Go, now Clover." he yelled at my hesitance. I sighed, grabbed my mask and rushed out into the courtyard where my men were clambering onto the helicopter that would take us out of blast radius should Batman counteract Scarecrows plans.

"Knight, be careful out there." I said into our private comm channel. From there, we maintained radio silence. I'd have to wait and see how this one went.

* * *

 _The more I fight, the more I work_  
 _The more I dig into the dirt_  
 _To be fed up, to be let down_  
 _To somehow turn it all around_  
 _But then fate knocks me to my knees_  
 _And sets new heights beyond my reach_  
 _Below the earth, below concrete_  
 _The whole world shackled to my feet..._


	2. Fight To Remember

We stormed the clock tower within minutes of arriving. My job was to grab Barbara Gordon and have her ready for when Jason arrived. I walked into the room she was, looks like she'd managed to hide all trace of her work with Batman. "You can take me, but Batman will come for me." She started to roll herself backwards, away from me.

"We're counting on it." I chuckled. I grabbed the handle of her chair and tipped it forwards, not my proudest moment, but it was necessary. "Take her downstairs. The Knight should have arrived by now." I told my med.

"Is she secured?" Came Jason's voice, just as the grabbed her arms.

"On her way down to you right now, sir." I replied, watching my men drag her into the elevator. I quickly followed then and we headed down to street level, where Jason was waiting for us.

He quickly took her from the men, throwing her over his shoulder and placing her into the vehicle, the men quickly followed. Just as I was about to pull open the door, I felt Jason's hand on my waist, pulling me away from it. "I need you to stay here. Be a distraction." He told me, voice low.

"I thought you didn't want me taking on the Bat?" I asked, confused at this new turn.

"I don't but he was quicker than anticipated. He's right behind us. If we don't distract him, we'll fail." His hand was still on my waist.

"Yes, sir." Was all I could manage to get out. His hand was a complete distraction to me.

"Be careful, try not to let yourself get caught. If you think he's got the upper hand, bail out. Don't let him catch you and throw you in a GCPD cell. I don't want to have to divert our plans to break you out." he took hold of my hand, laced his fingers with mine and squeezed tight. He was stroking my thumb with his and my head whirled. I felt him place the forehead of his helmet against mine, the hand on my waist was now at the small of my back. I could feel him fighting to pull me to him. Not here, not in front of the men. I could see the mental argument with himself. The head touch was brief, the internal fight minuscule. They'd have never noticed it. "Good luck, I'll come back for you if I need to. I won't let GCPD make it to you." a promise. Then he was gone. The vehicles drive off and I was left to face the bat all by myself.

* * *

He arrived not a minute later, the chase with the ATVs barley slowing him. I sat in the elevator, waiting. He had the police commissioner with him. Damn. I pressed the U button and headed up. I'd managed to hide just as they called it back and made their way up. I wasn't here to harm the Commissioner, I'd wait until he was leaving. I stayed hidden for a good five minutes before the yelling started. Damn, this was going to be rough, I thought. No doubt the Bat was going to take his anger out on me. Gordon ran into the elevator and left a minute later, it was now or never.

"You'll never find her." I remarked as I emerged from the shadows. Batman whirled, looking like he'd been waiting for me. "The Knight and his men are long gone by now." I was circling him, like prey.

"You underestimate Barbara." He replied, watching me. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sargent Cassidy Clover." I replied simply.

"Ah. You're The Knight's second in command." Damn. He was good. I thought as he also began to pace around me, ready to fight.

"Correct, well done Detective." I was ready, I was waiting for that first strike. He just chuckled deeply and before I knew what was happening I was surrounded by a thick, white smoke. I felt it fill my lungs, choking me. Before I could get my bearings, I felt a fist collide with my face. Everything went fuzzy and the edges of my vision were becoming dark, I felt a shoulder at my waist and I was hoisted into the air. I was now staring at a black cape. I was holding onto my conscious with everything I had, I needed to contact Jason. This wasn't how this was supposed to happen, I was supposed to distract and retreat. Instead, he'd distracted and captured. We were in the elevator now, heading back down to the street, if I was placed into that tank of his, it was over. He got out into the street and was greeted by one of the drones, I managed to wriggle free and hide since the Bat was more concerned with taking it down.

"Back up!" I yelled into my comm system.

"I've dispatched two more drones, they're programmed not to target you but don't get into their line of fire." I heard Jason's almost panicked response. I'm glad I chose our private channel.

"He distracted and captured. I'm retreating now, if he takes down this drone before I get away, I'll be in a cell." I added, I could have sworn I heard a growl.

"Get out of there, I'm coming to get you." He almost yelled. I scrambled to my feet and ran around the corner, ducking as I saw the drone aim for Batman, who was just behind me. His back to me. I heard the sound of his tank powering up and I ran further up the street. Too slow, I'm too slow. I thought as the battle behind me was drawing to a close. He'd took out a single drone in seconds.

"The drone is down." I said into the comms.

"The two others are a minute away, keep running." He was breathing heavy, running too.

I bolted left just as the Bat came around the corner "Too slow, too slow." I muttered to myself.

"Keep running, I'm almost there." I must have left my comms on.

I sprinted as fast as I could down the alleyway, no sign of the Bat so far. I turned right quickly and slammed straight into something solid.

"Get up!" it was Jason. I stood and he wrapped an arm around my waist, shooting his own grapple gun into the sky. I quickly clung onto him as we shot upwards, the bats tank just missing our feet as it drove underneath us. We reached the rooftop just as the Bat ejected. He landed in front of Jason, who quickly shoved me behind him. I stood there, watching the two men. Huge and commanding in their presence, one would be a fool not to cower away from them. "Get out of here." Jason yelled at me, I hesitated for a moment, unsure. "Go!" he thundered at me and I didn't hesitate this time. I took off running, only looking back when I heard the sound of fighting. There they were, those two giants, fighting with precision and skill. I didn't look long, I turned straight back around and carried on running. Jason was right, I was not ready to take on the Bat, not even close. I was furious with myself for having to be rescued, I was better than that. Stronger than that. To cower away from a fight was cowardly at best. I chastised myself the entire way back, I needed to punch something.


End file.
